1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for generating an order to be purchased, such as by a purchasing agent for a store, and to an apparatus for carrying out the method. The present method and apparatus also relates to a software application for generating an order for purchase by a purchasing agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many shoppers are familiar with co-operatives or co-op stores, in which several stores, often in different areas or different cities, have the same store name, or the store has the name of the co-op organization along with an owner name or other store identifier, and the stores have common or similar merchandise. Examples of co-operative stores known to many shoppers include several of the well-known regional and national hardware stores currently located in many cities. Member stores (stores who are members of the co-operative) are generally independently owned and the acquisition of the merchandise carried in the store is the responsibility of the store owner. The co-operative, who owns the name under which the stores operate, typically has control over at least some aspects of the merchandise line carried at the stores and may identify, for example, approved providers for the merchandise. Buyers or purchasing agents for the stores purchase merchandise from the approved providers, and possibly from other providers, to stock the shelves and storage rooms of the store. Some co-operative stores are owned by a common owner and so a buyer may make purchase decisions for each of the stores owned by that owner, rather than limiting the buying decisions to a single store.
The buyers should know something about the products that they are buying and should also know the sales history of the store or stores for which they are buying, such as whether a particular item or line of items sells well in their store or not. The buyers should also have an idea of the sales of the product by the store over different time periods so that the buyer can acquire items that are likely to sell at a particular time and so that they don't buy as many items when they are slow sellers or for which the current inventory is adequate.
Some co-operatives host buying shows for the buyers for their member stores. Such co-operative member shows are similar to trade shows except that the show is not open to the public but may only be attended by the buyers and representatives for the member stores. The buyers browse vendor booths at the buying show looking for items to purchase for their stores and make purchase decisions based on information available at the buying show.
A co-operative store differs from a chain store, where rather than being individually owned as in a co-operative, each store location of the chain store is owned by and operated by the parent company. Buying decisions for chain stores are generally made by a centralized group of buyers who buy merchandise for all of the stores. The purchased merchandise is distributed to the stores of the chain from the buyer's order.
When a buyer for a store is preparing an order, whether while attending a buying show or when preparing orders in the regular course of business, the buyers are often called on to prepare orders with different shipping requirements, different shipping destinations, or other different requirements. Customers of the store may ask for products on an expedited basis or may ask that large items or items not in stock be shipped directly to the customer. Preparing and organizing these different order requirements presents a challenge to the buyers.